Fresh Prince of Japan plus other weird Songfics
by Maganac
Summary: Read and hear how Lelouch became the Fresh Prince of Japan...and how his friends feel about it, and watch or read in this case while others do the same. Recommand that one listens to a certain songs while one reads...Songfics
1. Fresh Prince of Japan

Authors Note: I do not own Code Geass, The Fresh Prince Prince of Bell-air theme song, or anything else for that matter. They all belong to respective owners.

**Fresh Prince of Japan!**

It was like any normal weekend for Lelouch Lamperouge. He checked every room in the Student Council Clubhouse, thoroughly checking to make sure no one was around. He knew Nunnaly was out with Sayoko, The Student Council was on one of Milly random trysts around the settlement, Suzaku was out due to military matters, Karen was out with the Black Knights, and C.C. went out for whatever reason she may have. After making sure no one was around, Lelouch ran straight for his room (miraculously without tiring himself out), took out what looked like a vinyl disc player out of his closer, and set it right next to a large mirror. He placed a small vinyl disk entitled "Fresh Prince-Instrumentals" onto the player, and played it as he stood in front of the mirror. As the first few notes began to play, Lelouch grabbed a pair of sunglasses that was on his coffee table, and began to (and this author can't believe he's saying this) "rap"… At this point, Lelouch starts waving his hand in the air like an idiot trying to look cool.

_Now, this is a story all about how  
My life got flipped-turned upside down  
And I liked to take a minute  
Just sit right there  
I'll tell you how I became the prince of a place called Japan  
_

_In west Pendragon born and raised  
In the palace was where I spent most of my days  
Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool  
And all playin some chess right by the pool  
Until my dad's brother  
Who was up to no good  
Startin shooting up the nearby dance room_

_My Sis went blind and my mom was dead  
And all my Dad said was 'You're movin' with your blind ass sister to Japan'_

I raged and bitched with him that day  
But he threw my ass out and sent us away  
Well Euphie gave me a hug and Cornelia gave me our tickets.  
I put my IPear on and said, 'Feel's like someone mind-f**ked all this."

Economy class, yo this is bad  
Drinking some tea out of a clay glass.  
Is this what the people of Japan Living like?  
Hmmmmm better then the Rounds vodka night.

But wait I hear there're messy, sake all that  
Is Japan the type of place they send this sad cat?  
Well good place to plan  
I'll see when we get there  
I hope they're prepared for this crazy ass heir

Well, the plane landed and when I came out  
There was a dude who looked like a jock standing there with my name out  
I ain't trying to start trouble  
I just got here  
I tried to go like lightening, but Nunnaly needed my company

The jock named Suzaku, he whistled for a cab and when it came near  
The license plate said Kozuki and it had a picture of a red head in the mirror  
If anything I can say this cab is rare  
But Suzaku said 'Now forget it' - 'Yo homes to the shrine'

We pulled up to the house about 7 or 8  
And I yelled to the cabbie 'Yo homes smell ya later'  
I looked at my new home  
I was finally there  
Did anyone notice the chick with green hair?

Just as Lelouch stopped the record, he hears a snicker behind him. To his horror, everyone had returned to the club house without him realizing it. Nunnaly, despite her love for her older brother, could barely hold in her laughter. The entire student council had bought video recorders from their trip, and were still recording at that very moment, Milly and Rivalz were laughing there asses off as they recorded, Nina and Shirley looked as if they needed the bathroom. Suzaku looks at his best friend with pity and a wicked smile and says "I can't believe you still do this Lelouch…", while Kallen dropped to the ground laughing as if the funniest thing the world had occurred, "Oh my god" She though "I can't believe he did that HAHAHAHA! I can't wait until the C.C. see this!"

All Lelouch could do was watch in embaressment, or at least until Suzaku and Nunnaly were gone.

Authors Note 2: Wow, I'm bored…


	2. Go Lord Zero, Go!

Authors Note: I do not own Code Geass, The Speed Racer theme song, or anything else for that matter. They all belong to respective owners.

Go Lord Zero, Go!

Under normal conditions, the hall's of the Ikaruga would be busy with personal rushing in and out, Black Knight's going about their normal duties of the day. However, today was every bodies day off, and the only one's around was a skeleton crew comprised of Rolo, Sayoko, CC, Kallen, and Lelouch. At the moment, Rolo and Sayoko, were running around the base looking to make sure no one was around. Kallen and CC on the other hand were smiling at Lelouch like there was no tommorow. "I can't believe you two are making me do this."

"We'll, you seem to enjoy doing it at home." Said Kallen "And besides, this is good for morale, plus it helps promote your image."

"My image is dark and brooding with a touch of awe. Not this?"

"We'll think of this as repayment for last year" Said CC

"For the Black Rebellion?" Asked Lelouch.

"No, for stealing my Pizza Hut coupons." Pointed out CC

"The Black Rebellion thing you still owe me for."

Suddenly, Sayoko and Rolo run in, saying that the coast was clear. "Are you sure you want to do this Lelouch?" Asked Rolo.

"Master Lelouch, I can do this in your place."

"No Sayoko, I have to. I don't want a certain video to be released to the school!" Said Lelouch as he eyed Kallen with a death glare. All Kallen did was smile. "Alright let's get this over with." Rolo then proceeded to push a few buttons on a computer console and pulled up a music file entitled "Go Speed Racer, Go Instumentals", CC placed a video recorder on a tripod, and Lelouch grabbed his Zero mask, and placed it on his head. Just as the music began to play though, Lelouch grabbed Kallen's hand and placed her in next to him, "If I'm going to be humiliated, you going to be humiliated with me."

"And what makes you think I will allow that to happen." Said Kallen as she smiled.

"The fact that were live! Now Rolo!"

_Rolo_

_Here he comes _

_Here comes Lord Zero _

_He's the Demon King_

_He's the Demon King and he's gonna be mind f**kin' someone. _

Lelouch then proceeds to shove Kallen in front of the camera, Kallen doesn't want to do this, but then see's Lelouch pull out an embarrising photo of Kallen.

_Kallen_

_Feel so good_

_Behind this QWERTY board_

_Get my stomach turning_

_Zero-sama_

_Hit The Gas_

_Smell the landspinners Burnin_

_VROOOM_

_Gotta get with him_

_He's the top prize_

_How can I not love him_

_When he's better_

_Than other geass guys?_

_Rolo_

_He's got ta zoom_

_Lady, so give him room_

_Baby you hear the boom_

_There's no need to wonder whom_

_Will it be_

_When he be Zippin' and Dippin'_

_He's got you Trippin' Magnificent_

_Even if you're In a Predicament_

_Just know that victory is Imminent_

_HEY!_

_Everyone_

_He's off and flyin' as he guns the Shinkiro around the field _

_He's jammin' down his QWERTY board like he's never comin' back _

_Victory's waitin' just ahead. _

_Go Lord Zero (go)_

_Go Lord Zero (go)_

_Go Lord Zero (go)_

_Go Lord Zero (go), go_

_Zero-Sama!_

_Go Lord Zero (go)_

_Go Lord Zero (go)_

_Go Lord Zero (go)_

_Go Lord Zero (go), go_

_Zero-Sama!_

_Sayako_

_Yeah, Yeah, whoo_

_Who's the smartest one around?_

_(BG) That's in the Black Knights?_

_Who's the best he-man in town?_

_(BG especially Kallen) Definitely not him!_

_Always ends on up top_

_(BG) And tears it up for show_

_So everybody yell it out_

_(BG) go, Lord Zero, go_

_Lelouch(Zero)_

_I'm the smartest one around_

_(BG) yes he is!_

_I'm the best he-man in town_

_(BG especially Kallen) Not even In his dreams_

_I'll always end up on top_

_(BG) tear it up for show_

_So everybody yell it out_

_(BG) go, Lord Zero go_

_Rolo_

_He'll outwit you so you better look alive. _

_He's busy revvin' up a powerful Knightmare Frame! _

_And when the odds are against him _

_And there's dangerous work to do _

_You bet your life Lord Zero _

Kallen then shoves Rolo out of the way.

_Kallen _

_He'll get tired soon. _

While they sang together, Kallen tries to grab the photo while Lelouch push's her away.

_Everyone_

_He's off and flyin' as he guns the Shinkiro around the field _

_He's jammin' down his QWERTY board like he's never comin' back _

_Victory's waitin' just ahead. _

_Go Lord Zero (go)_

_Go Lord Zero (go)_

_Go Lord Zero (go)_

_Go Lord Zero (go), go_

_Zero-Sama!_

_Go Lord Zero (go)_

_Go Lord Zero (go)_

_Go Lord Zero (go)_

_Go Lord Zero (go), go_

_Zero-Sama!_

_**Lelouch then suddenly jumps in front of the camera, trying to look cool, Kallen gives Lelouch a stinkeye.**_

_Lelouch(Zero)_

_I'm taking the lead_

_On my mark, get ready, go!_

_No one can beat my strategies! There Unstoppable!_

_Well maybe except Suzaku and the Lancelot!_

_But Until that moment come's_

_Lets chill and get some pizza_

_Just don't tell CC yo Or she'll eat it all minutes!_

_Maybe we should hide it in the base_

_We'll just hide it in the Shinkiro_

_Everyone_

_He's off and flyin' as he guns the Shinkiro around the field _

_He's jammin' down his QWERTY board like he's never comin' back _

_Victory's waitin' just ahead. _

_Go Lord Zero (go)_

_Go Lord Zero (go)_

_Go Lord Zero (go)_

_Go Lord Zero (go), go_

_Zero-Sama!_

_Go Lord Zero (go)_

_Go Lord Zero (go)_

_Go Lord Zero (go)_

_Go Lord Zero (go), go_

_Zero-Sama!_

_Go Lord Zero (go)_

_Go Lord Zero (go)_

_Go Lord Zero (go)_

_Go Lord Zero (go), go_

_Zero-Sama!_

_Go Lord Zero (go)_

_Go Lord Zero (go)_

_Go Lord Zero (go)_

_Go Lord Zero (go), go_

_Zero-Sama!_

As the song began to fade, Kallen gave Lelouch a death glare that defied all logic. The Kallen faced CC and said, "CC turn off the camera, I'm going to hurt Zero." Suddenly, Zero rushes toward the Camera, obviously looking for something to defend himself with against the wrath of Kallen Kouzuki. The camera's lens breaks, and then shuts off, but the sound still worked. One could tell, if one was outside the Ikaruga, and watching the big screen on the base. On the big screen, one could here the loud yells of violent threats and pleas for mercy. All the while, Black Knights, amongst other people, were either snickering, laughing their ass off, or just staring in absolute confusion. Tohdoh himself looked on and could only say, "What the hell?!" Ohgi on the other hand could only laugh as he watched his best friends little sister go crazy, "Somewhere out there, Naoto is laughing his ass off."

Authors Note 2: Oh dear God, I did another one...


	3. CC Boss

Authors Note: I do not own Code Geass, the original version of this song, or anything else for that matter. They all belong to respective owners.

C.C. Boss

It was just one of those days within the confines of the Black Knights base. Ohgi was off reminiscing about some chick that dumped him. Tamaki was, well being Tamaki. The bridge bunnies (forgot there names and yes that is an actual term sadly enough) were doing there best to hide from him, and his strange advances. Whats left of the Chiba, Tohdoh and seemingly half the Black Knights army were off in the lounge area having a Tekken tournament (By the way Chiba is winning and Tohdoh is sad about it). As for Lelouch and Kallen, there were in a bit of a pickle, or in this case pepporoni.

"Lelouch, what are we gonna do now!" Yelled Kallen through her teeth.

"I don't now, it wasn't me who ate the last slice."

"Excuse me Mr. I Think We Have Enough!"

"Your one to talk Mrs. We Can Spare One More Box!"

"You little!"

"Quiet, do you seriously want to wake her up, with nothing to eat!"

"Let her! It's not like she can't stand a day without pizza. She's an immortal witch for goodness sake!"

Lelouch looks at Kallen, dumbstruck by her comment "Kallen, remember the last time we ate the last box of pizza!"

Slowly, the cogs of Kallen's mind began to turn. Within it was a small movie projector, and on the screen were Kallen's memories of the last time they had eaten all of C.C.'s pizza. Half crazed with the lack of pizza, C.C. Had somehow stolen the Guren start up key from Kallen, and had nearly destroyed half of the bases equipment, along with the surrounding city. It took almost the effort of both Black Knight and Chinese Federation armies to bring her back. The damage was so tremendous, the christened the day as Green Friday. "Oh dear god."

"Exactly",said Lelouch "Now what we need to do is....." suddenly they heard a loud groan from there right. From within the tangled mess of bed sheets rose.....

"C.C. BOSS!!!!!!" They Yelled in unison.

I HAVE THE MUNCHIESSSS

craaaAAAAPPPPPPPP

Yes you are caught crap out of luck

Now that I'm hungry you shall pay for my lunch

You shall pay for my bill and ill eat it up

Get your credit card and call them right now!

_Lelouch jumps in front of Kallen_

wait waIT WAIT YOU Pizza Succubus

we challenge you to an eat off

give us one chance to eat your socks offf

crap crap craaap

the witches code prevents me from declining an eat off challenge

what are your terms whats the ca-a-atch

_Lelouch contemplates for a moment_

if we win you must take your lazy ass and clean your room and also you must pay back all your tabs

and what if i win

you can take Kallen as your slave

_Kallen looks at him stupidly_

WHAT

Listen to me Kallen its the only way

What the hell are you talking about lelouch!

to be your little bitch

fine let the eat off begin!!! HAHAHAHA

_Suddenly Tamaki and Ohgi run in caring large tables, and massive amounts of pizza_

"She planned this didn't she?" Asked Kallen

"Most likely"

"Bastard." Kallen then punches Lelouch in the shoulder

"Ow! What the Hell....right."

I AM CC I LOVE PIZZA

Check this deep dish its soo tasty

I'm CC I can do what i WANT

whatevers here im gonna stuff

theres not a eat off I've ever lost,

i can't wait to take Kallen with me

to buy me pizza and turn on the TV

ill make her poor like an intern on TV!

_Lelouch jumps in front of a discouraged Kallen_

NOOOOO

C'mon Kallen we can do this

Theres just no way that we can win

shes like a blackhole

Listen to me kallen

she eats so much because shes not a mortal being

dammnit Kallen

Shes gonna make you her Bank slave

Your gonna drown in deep dept

Noooo

unless bust out a monster munchies craze

Lu weve been through so much crap

At least you dont a have a yaoi boy trying to suck your...

_Makes sure "he's" not around_

LU!!

Sorry but now its time munch this sucka dowwwwnnn

C'mon Kallen its time to munch down

I hear you Lulu its time to munch down

light up the stage cause to time to get take out

We'll bend you over and take you to vomit town

eww

now its time to blow this sucka down

Shes gonna bankrupt me if we do not munch down

_Lelouch pulls out an empty wallet_

Yeah look at me

C'mon Kallen cause its time to munch down

We'll pile drive ya its time for a snack run

hey immortal witch, undying queen

we know your weakness, its cheesekun

We rocked Narita, and blew your mind

we will defeat you for our credit lines

you hold the slicer we hold the plate

you are the immortal we are Knights

We are the knights, We are the knights,

We are the knights, We are the knights,

We are the knights, We are the knights,

We are the knights, We are the knights,

We are the knights, We are the knights,

We are the knights, We are the knights,

We are the knights, We are the knights,

We are the knights, We are the knights,

We are the knights!

You guys are freakin lame, c'mon Kallen your c'mon with me

taste Bankruptcy little one

noooo

**LELOUCH HAS STOLED THE CHEESEKUN**

"AHH CHEESEKUN GIVE ME BACK MY CHEESEKUN!" Yelled C.C.

Lelouch held Cheesekun high and yelled "FROM WENCE YOU CAME YOU SHALL REMAIN UNTILL YOU ARE COMPLETE AGAINNN!"

".....what the hell was that" Asked Kallen

"Don't know saw it in a movie once." As he and Kallen ran from C.C.

Authors Note 2: Oh dear Philippines, you do strange things to me.


End file.
